This invention relates to a sleeving device for use with sleeving material to assist a user in loading strips of film into the sleeving material.
Sleeving material is widely used to protect film, including both negative and positive film. In one form, such sleeving material includes a roll of upper and lower sheets that are secured together to define an array of pockets extending across the sheets. Each of these pockets is open at one end. In use, strips of film are inserted into the pockets, typically with the aid of a sleeving machine.
Conventional motor-driven sleeving machines provide automatic indexing of the sleeving material. Such sleeving machines are particularly useful for high-volume applications, where the speed and convenience provided by a motor-driven sleeving machine easily justifies its costs.
In smaller volume applications, there is a need for a simple, reliable, inexpensive sleeving device which facilitates insertion of film into the pockets of the sleeving material.